¿Porque?
by xjapan
Summary: ¿Porque? Esa era una pregunta que quizás jamas tendría respuesta (temática de guerra fría) para el foro Anteiku


¿Porque?

One Shot

Hola ¿como estan ? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta al última parte de mi participación en el reto es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de fics espero hacerlo bien y que sea de su agrado

El presente one shot participa en el reto jugando con relaciones del foro anteiku

Otra inutil cumbre internacional se había llevado a cabo el primero en llegar fue Im Hiung Soo la representación humana de Corea del norte que como siempre se aparto de todo el mundo en especial de mi su hermana Corea del sur no entiendo porque en fin no me importa ya que tengo otra prioridad.

Mi otra prioridad es uno de mis hermanos el más pequeño e inocente de todos Macau o Lin que es su nombre humano últimamente le ha dado por esconderse de mi ni siquiera se porque tampoco he podido preguntarle por que Hong Kong y el tonto de Corea del norte no me dejan acercarme no se porque siento que el tuvo algo que ver, pero hoy me daré cuenta de lo que esta pasando.

En la reunion

—bien este es mi plan para combatir el calentamiento global — decía Estados Unidos a sabiendas de que contaría con el apoyo de muchos y muchos otros estarían en contra

— ese es el plan mas estúpido que he oído en toda mi vida — se quejaba Corea del norte

—al menos el esta dando ideas no como tu que con tus bombas nucleares perjudicas al planeta en vez de ayudarlo — le respondi molesta

—mira quien lo dice la que traiciono a Asia

— ¡ yo no traicione a nadie yo decidí lo que era mejor para Corea tu y tu dictadura no están ayudando!— En verdad a veces me saca de mis casillas lo peor fue cuando dijo que había sido mejor así

— solo protejo a mi gente de esos bastardos capitalistas — otra vez tocó ese tema — tu en cambio fuiste corrompida por ellos

— SHUT UP COMMIE BASTARD —grito Estados Unidos

—no tu cierra la boca cerdo capitalista kol kol kol kol kol — dijo sádica Rusia

—no hagan esto mas difcil aru — aniki China trato de tranquilizarnos pero ya era tarde Corea del norte había perdido la compostura

— no descansaré hasta que tu Japón y ese maldito cerdo capitalista desaparezcan — dijo Hyung

— cuide sus palabras Corea san

— cuando quieras dude estamos listos

— es obvio que nunca vas a cambiar da ze

Tan enfrascados estábamos en la pelea que no notamos a las demás naciones en especial a mi única prioridad en este momento hasta que molesto nos dijo que nos calmaramos

— BASTA YA ¿ QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA ? YA BASTANTE DAÑO SE HAN HECHO —nos grito molesto dicho esto se alejo de ahí

—Macau da ze — corrí a buscarlo lo que no me imagine era lo que pasaría después, lo busque por todos lados hasta que lo encontré en el rio con el rostro bañado en lágrimas me quise acercar pero cuando lo hice no pude creer lo que escuchaba

— ¿porque? ¿ porque se empeñan en pelear Hyung Jin ¿no lo pueden entender? — se preguntaba viendo un dibujo que Kiku nos había hecho cuando éramos niños — Soo Jin yo aun aún te quiero aunque tu me odies

Eso último me hizo un nudo en la garganta no pude resistir mas y aunque el forcejeaba para qué lo soltara no lo hice en primer lugar soy mas fuerte que el y en segundo lugar no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo lo abrace por detrás con todas mis fuerzas

— ¿ quien te dijo que te odio da ze? No importa lo que importa es que eso no es cierto yo no te odio Lin nunca lo hice — finalmente dejó de forcejar aun con el rostro lleno de lágrimas me respondió el abrazo

Mientras

—¿donde esta Macau? — pregunto Corea del norte

— Macau se fue aru Corea del sur fue a buscarlo — le respondió China

—no puede ser lo puede malinfluenciar como lo hizo ese capitalista con ella , no lo voy a permitir

—HYUNG SOO ESPERA ARU

Mas tarde

—tu dejalo en paz — dijo Corea del norte

—Hyung ella ...

—no te metas Lin esto es entre esa capitalista yo

—¿que es lo que pretendes Hyung?

—acabar de una vez por todas con esto — después saco un arco y una flecha apuntandome cómo si no fuera su hermana antes de que pudiera hacer nada disparo y lo peor de todo fue que Lin se atravesó y recibió el disparo de la flecha China y Rusia trataron de detenerlo pero ya era tarde

—HYUNG ¿QUE HICISTE ARU?

—¡Lin Lin despierta da ze! ERES UN COBARDE HYUNG

—no no quería disparle a el no era mi intención no quise hacerlo

Tiempo después sigo aquí el aun no despierta no se si Hyung ha venido a verlo y ya no me importa lo único que me importa es que Lin despierte y poder responderle esa pregunta ¿porque?

Fin

Hola hasta aquí mi participación en el reto esta es la tercera y última parte espero les haya gustado deseenme suerte nos leemos


End file.
